The Bancy and Pals Show (Fictional TV Cartoon (not REAL))
The Bancy and Pals Show was a McMouser Animation Studio TV Cartoon which stated as McMouser Animation Studios' debut project, and the one of the only 2 to be in co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions, before the cartoon series was given a theatrical spin-off, "Here Comes Bancy!", after the last episodes were broadcasted of October 1990 then were released theatrically (in a 1.85:1 Widescreen format (using Open-Matte techniques)) by MGM/UA Communications (formerly) in November 1990. The Series Lasted from Early March 1988 to October 1990 along with theatrical prints of some episodes from Early April 1988 to November 1990 and are currently distributed by Bancy TV Kids Channel, BancyTOON Studios and Bancy TV Movie-Toons. (after the McMouser Animation Studio's "Pre-1998 Contract" with MGM/UA Communications ended in Spring 1998) List of episodes McMouser Animation Studios (South BancyVille, California) *''S1-E1a - "Bancy and Pals are Introduced" - The TV Cartoon's Pilot Episode.'' *''S1-E2b - "Plushie that Came to Dinner!"' - Plushie McMouser is introdcued in this cartoon! *''S1-E3a - "Mike and Michelle's Baseball Game" - Michelle is Mike's well-trained baseball player of the McMouser City Sport Players' baseball division, When Michelle hits a "home run" with her baseball bat, Everyone honored her as the McMouser City Sport Players' baseball division's first female baseball player then Bancy, Mike and company celebrated Michelle's home run success with a party.'' *''S1-E4b - "Bancy and the GRAND Cel Paint Rescue!" - When ToonTOOLS Corporation's 2 of their world famous Vinyl-Acrylic Cel Paint colors were running out before they even make more, (in this case; Hot Pink and Rose Red) Bancy and Mike were hired to help the staff make more "Hot Pink" paint and "Rose Red" paint as well! (NOTE - The "ToonTOOLS" name and looks on Spout-capped plastic squeeze bottled "Vinyl-Acrylic Cel Paint" are a "take" on Animation's Foremost Supplier, Cartoon Colour Company Inc.)'' *''S1-E5a - "Fat Rat is Introduced" - Plushie's chubby twin brother, Clarence "Fat Rat" McMouser, (voiced by Bill Farmer (impersonating Goofy) is introduced in this cartoon!'' *''S1-E6b - "Much Ado about Camping!" - Bancy and His Family go camping with Mike's Family and Michelle's Family. (NOTE - First Appearences of Bancy's Parents (self-named caricatures of Susan and Adrian McMouser) and Mike's Mom (Grace Patterson) along with Michelle's gothic twin sister (Macy Finkle) and Michelle's Parents (Amy and Roderick Finkle)'' *''S2-E7a - "Michelle Breaks Her Leg" '- After Michelle falls downstairs and breaks her leg, she is quickly sent to the McMouser City Hospital to get a cast on the same injured leg as the one from falling downstairs, given a wheelchair (because Her Mom's Minivan is Suitable for One Wheelchair) and is sent to Mike's house to keep her company before her injured leg heals in the next week-and-a-half! *''S2-E8b - '''"Manic Arcade Days!" - Bancy wins big amounts of Tickets (with his brothers' help) at The McMouser City Mall Arcade and Pizza Parlor, (a "take" on Chuck E. Cheese's (without audio-animatronics in this cartoon)) after spending twenty dollars on a cup filled with game tokens, (just when Bancy wins large amounts of tickets from several ticket arcade games (ranging from a "mouse-themed" version of "Whac-A-Mole", customized as "Bopp-A-Rodent" to others (including Skee-Ball)) and claims the biggest prize that everyone in McMouser City have -- A Giant 20-Inch Mouse Plush Toy (which looks similar to Bancy but with a collar with license, and Two-Toned Grey-colored fur. (similar to one of the two pet fancy mice in S2-E12b, the father named "Squeaker" and the son named "Squeaker Junior")'' *''S2-E9a - "One Stormy Night" - During a Friday night of Scattered Showers with Thunder Storms, Mike, Michelle, Bancy and Percy cannot sleep because of the thunderclap sounds except for one thing; Percy thinks that the storm is "nearly spooky" so they quickly got out their umbrellas and ran into the Patterson Family house towards Mike's Studio Basement Pad (which is part animation studio and part bedroom (a basement that was retrofitted as Mike's Bedroom!)) then came Macy, Wally and Streaky who heard the panicked footsteps from outside earlier and they spent the night sleeping in their sleeping bags while Mike sleeps on his bed covered with a soft blanket then the next morning on a Saturday, the storm has already cleared since 4:00am and everyone got up at 6:30am for their boost of caffiene from Soda and Creamed Coffee and they were finally greeted by Mike and Michelle's Parents that they survived a stormy night in Mike's studio basement pad by sleeping in their sleeping bags when Mike slept on his bed covered in his cozy soft blanket and the parents were so proud of them all, even Bancy's Parents were proud of Bancy and his brothers that Percy had got rid of his fear of storms when he thought wrong that night!'' *''S2-E10b - "Reggie Is Introduced!" - Bancy's Peer Buddy, (Since Bancy's 10th Birthday) Reggie Thames Jaguar (a yellow-furred Toon jaguar with his own clothing (when Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. saw his chance to "Bancy'fie" Hanna-Barbera's "Snagglepuss" character) is introduced ranging from a flashback where He and Bancy first met to the present day where Reggie is still Bancy's Peer Buddy and is revealed that Reggie visits Bancy on Thursdays and Reggie spends the night with Bancy from Friday Evening to Saturday Afternoon.'' *''S2-E11a - "Mike's New Motor-Trike" - As Mike and Michelle were on their way home from a picnic date, with Mike driving his Motor-Trike, (well, a 3-wheeled motorcycle with a metal basket on the back of the 2-person driver seat) it broke down because it went out of unleaded fuel and is already used-up and rusty so Mike with Michelle's help gladly restores the motor-trike with new BLUE Body Paint, A Spare Tank of Unleaded Fuel (in case of emergencies) stored in the Patterson Family garage, and even a new license plate! (NOTE - This Cartoon mocks reference to CalArts' "A1-13" Classroom number as part of Mike's Motor-Trike's NEW license plate before PIXAR began using the "A1-13" Reference (from John Lasseter's early days at CalArts during 1978 to Mid-1979))'' *''S2-E12b - ''"Squeaker that Came to Dinner!"' - Toby celebrates his Cousin Bancy's 11th Birthday and gives him a mouse cage containing a duo of blue-furred fancy mice; a father named "Squeaker" and his son named "Squeaker Junior" and a big zip-lock style sack of Mouse Feed for the new arrivals. (from the McMouser City Pet Store) *''S3-E13a - '"Touring Preston's Studio" '- Bancy hosts a tour of Preston Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios! *''S3-E14b - "The Scary Majestic!" - Bancy and Pals go to Downtown McMouser City's newly-restored single-screen theater, The Majestic Theatre, (Which opened as a silent movie house in 1926 before being prepared for sound movies (using sound on film) in 1928 (starting with Walt Disney's first sound cartoon, "Steamboat Willie" featuring Mickey Mouse)) to see a 1990 summer Re-Release of Don Bluth's "All Dogs go To Heaven" but it turns out that the look on The Majestic's exit signs were "a little too creepy" so they decide to sit themselved down in the main floor seats. Meanwhile, Reggie and Toby accidentally added too much popcorn kernels to make the popcorn popping machine make popcorn out of control that the entire lobby was "nearly flooded" with popcorn, So Reggie and Toby were setenced by the Manager to clean up the mess (in order to unblock the doors leading to the main floor seats of the auditorium) and Every Movie Patron was free after the movie was over! (NOTE - This Cartoon used Real-World Advertising on only two companies; Sullivan Bluth Studios LTD. and Coca-Cola. Also, This Cartoon even used stock music from George Bruns and Oliver Wallace (using 3 Original Soundtrack CD Albums (from 1941 (O. Wallace) and 1959 to 1961 (G. Bruns)) from Walt Disney Records!)'' *''S3-E15b - "Operation: POLICE" - When A Thief (played by Toby Ratwaller) began to steal a Preston Blair animation textbook (How to Animate Film Cartoons) out of the hands of a local classroom at The McMouser University of Animation, a junior rookie officer named Roderick Mouser (played Bancy) captures then arrests the thief just in time which led Roderick to be "the savior of The McMouser University of Animation" at the end. (NOTE - "Operation: POLICE" is a One-Shot Cartoon with 2 different characters (played by Toby as the thief and Bancy as junior rookie officer Roderick) as the main characters and Mike Patterson plays the role of the teacher in the classroom that the thief stoled the Preston Blair textbook out of the hands of the same classroom as Mike's when he is a teacher)'' *''S3-E16a - "Squeak At Me!" - When Bancy moves the mouse cage, containing Squeaker and his son, (Squeaker Junior) to Mike Patterson's Studio Basment Pad at The Patterson Family House, Squeaker and Squeaker Junior realizes that Mike is going to be their "New Owner" and they found out that Mike purchased a NEW Zip-lock Sack of Mouse Feed to last until he gets a refill on more Mouse Feed and they were happy to be with Mike as their "new caretaker" since Bancy wanted to give Squeaker and Squeaker Junior a NEW Home which is actually Mike Patterson's Studio Basement Pad. (NOTE - This Cartoon Marks the return of The Blue-furred Fancy Mouse duo, Squeaker and his son, (Squeaker Junior) since they made their first appearence in 2 out of 36 Twelve Minute Cartoon Short Films in the complete series)'' *''S3-E17b - "Playful Percy" - Percy goes to an indoor tube playground (similar to the (CLASSIC) McDonald's "PlayPlace" playgrounds) at The McMouser City Recreational Center (a McMouser City-based "take" on the YMCA Centers) and he learns that the indoor tube playground is called "The Biggie Ball Crawl Maze". Percy enters the Biggie Ball Crawl maze by climbing up the vertical maze enterance and explores the innards of the "human-sized hamster tubes" (as mentioned by Percy himself) ranging from an obstacle course thru a giant capsule-shaped tube, called the "Tumbler", which is connected side-by-side with web-like tubes made of thick playground netting called the "Net Crawlers" to exiting down the slide and into the ball pit where he met Bancy and Toby, waiting for Percy to "make the exit down the slide and into the ball pit" and after they exited the Biggie Ball Crawl Maze, they had a lunch at The McMouser City Soda Parlour. (NOTE - This Cartoon actually focuses on Percy on his adventure in the Biggie Ball Crawl Maze (When Preston Iggy, Sr. saw his chance to take photos of a OMNI Play Systems-produced Indoor Playground (at Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's flagship family entertainment center in South BancyVille, California) using a Polaroid instant film camera in which he used up 20 instant film sheets, 10 on each Film loading cartridge, on all 20 Photos of "Charlie Catmouse's GIANT Totally Tube-u-lar Ball Crawl Maze" then used them as reference photos to sketch them onto panning-sized 12-Field Animation Paper and standard-sized 12-Field Animation Paper as the layout artist on the entire sequence showing the innards of the tubes and Computer Animator Linda Bel animated the wiggling "Tumbler" Component on a SGI Computer using Wavefront Preview as the only Episode of "The Bancy and Pals Show" to have "Toon-Shaded" Computer Animation as the CG Animated Tumbler Scenes had their hidden lines removed using "The McMouser Animation Studio 3D-to-2D Rendering System (as a plug-in for Most CG Softwares (from SGI Iris' Wavefront Preview to the rendering system's NEW version for a Mac OS X version of Autodesk Maya) which also plot the 2D-shaded "Tumbler" scenes onto 12-Field Animation Paper using a Hewlett-Packard Pen Plotter)'' *''S3-E18a - "The Madness of Plushie!" - In This Sequel to Season 1's "Troublesome Pranks", When Plushie places a "KICK ME" Sign on Michelle, The Screwy Plush Mouse kicks Michelle in the seat of her Skirt which made Mike "dangerously annoyed" at Plushie! As Mike tried to prevent Plushie from pranking another female, Plushie tricks Mike into loosening the belt on the Pants of Mike's Mother (a.k.a. Grace Patterson) and her "under-shorts" are exposed which caused an angry and himuliated Grace to spank Plushie on the seat of his shorts only to make him start screaming in pain! The Next Day, Plushie lures Michelle and Macy's nerdy mother (Amy Finkle) on an "X" that marked the spot on the floor in the Finkle family basement for a surprise prank; Plushie is about to use Amy (Michelle and Macy's Nerdy Mother who wear glasses over her eyes to see very well) as his last victim to be pranked! But to Plushie's Surprise, Mike with Michelle and Macy had caught Plushie just in time and the screwy plush mouse is told by Mike to "never pull mean pranks on females" which Plushie finally accepted that warning by pulling down Mike's pastel green pants, revealing his White with Red spotted under-shorts and It was Mike's turn to spank Plushie on the seat of his shorts at the end in which Plushie starts screaming in pain once again! (NOTE - This Cartoon Short was rated "TV-PG" for a scene involving Grace's under-shorts exposed after Plushie loosens the belt on her pants. Also, This Cartoon is a Prankster-based parody of a Tex Avery-produced MGM Cartoon, titled "Happy Go Nutty" (featuring Screwy Squirrel) which focused on Plushie's wackiest pranks pulled on Michelle then Grace (Mike's Mom) but his attempt to prank Amy (Michelle and Macy's nerdy mother) was abruptly backfired when Mike with Michelle and Macy, after are angry at Plushie's "wacky attack" moments, had caught Plushie and Mike has his turn to spank the screwy plush mouse in the seat of his shorts at the end)'' Ruby-Spears (Burbank, California)/Southern Star Studios (Sydney, Austrailia) *''S1-E1b - "The Camera Mouse and Aye-Yi-Yi!" - Bancy makes his first 16mm (sound) home movie in Color.'' *''S1-E2a - "Troublesome Pranks"' - Plushie pranks Michelle too many times to annoy Mike! *''S1-E3b - "Reggie's Little Problem!" - When Reggie Thames Jaguar accidentaly missed a "Mickey Mouse" cartoon on The Disney Channel, now angry after claiming that Hanna-Barbera "tried to betray" him, Reggie later walks into Bancy's Living Room for Help but later, his superstitious identity was soon "exposed" when a bucket of orange paint fell ontop of Reggie's Head after walking under a ladder. That Means That Day is Friday the 13th! So, In Order to avoid 7 Years of Bad Luck, Reggie rushed back to Bancy's house and finally explained to him about the friday morning accident and Bancy turned on The TV then tuned to The Disney Channel and soon discovered that A Mickey Mouse Cartoon Marathon had already started so at the end, Reggie's "Bad Luck" problem was gone for good!. (NOTE - This Cartoon uses Real-World Advertising on 4 different companies, the Walt Disney studios, Hanna-Barbera studios, Coca-Cola and even The Disney Channel!)'' *''S1-E4a - "When Mike Gets Nailed!" - When Mike Patterson gets hooked on the "Carl Cat and Turbo Mouse" Cartoons, Bancy soon realizes this as if Mike was "breaking the law of Disney animation" as told by Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. (well, a 5-fingered caricature of himself) So Bancy and the others try to stop Mike and when finally caught him, Bancy locks Mike in the Preston Igafo-Te'o Animation Studio's storyboard department but when Preston, Sr. told Bancy and his pals that He Lied about Mike, so Preston unlocked the Storyboard Department Door to set Michael free then at the end, Mike vowed that he'd rather stick with Disney films for now on! (NOTE - This Cartoon's plot poked fun at Hanna-Barbera's original MGM-produced "Tom and Jerry" cartoons by having Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. draw a caricature of himself with the same 5-fingered hands as the real Preston, Sr. himself along with Preston's very own "Tom and Jerry" clones; Carl Cat (a Orange Tabby Cat similar to Tom) and Turbo Mouse (similar to one of the title mice off of Hanna-Barbera's "Pixie and Dixie") which only appeared on The Same Cartoon as "When Mike Gets Nailed!" and also used real-world advertising with 2 companies; the Walt Disney studios and FAX Animation Company (now merged with Alan Gordon Enterprises))'' *''S1-E5b - "Weight to Go" - When Bancy and Reggie arrive back home from the McMouser City carnival, they found out that Plushie McMouser had fed himself to a striking appeal as that on Plushie's Twin Brother, Fat Rat! So they worked at a 2-in-1 team to restore Plushie's thin, skinny body ranging from jogging in the park to an exercising bike which finally restored Plushie's thin skinny body for good! (NOTE - This Cartoon is actually a parody of the 1960s "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon, "Weight for Me" (which was produced by Rembrandt Films and was animated entirely by Halas and Batchelor))'' *''S1-E6a - "Bancy, Percy and The Bad Dream!" - In This "Bancy'fied" version of the Stan & Jan Berenstain Book, "The Berenstain Bears and The Bad Dream", The Cartoon begins with Bancy spending half of his allowence (that he'd collected in $10 Bills, $1 Bills and Quarters as he was helping his neighbors at the "Preston Igafo-Te'o Condo Park and Apartment Center" lend some hands (ranging from mowing the lawn for Reggie Thames Jaguar to creating and sold a Cel Painting of Squeaker and his son (Squeaker Junior) to Toby for $20 after a lot of hard work sketching the duo, copying the drawing onto a clear acetate cel using 2 Rapidograph KOH-I-NOOR Technical Pens (1 filled with opaque BLACK Waterproof "Rapidraw'" Ink and Another filled with "Special" Opaque-yet-Waterproof Blue Ink) then finally started to "puddle" the paint very natrual on the reverse side of the cel using ToonTOOLS' Vinyl-Acrylic Cel Paint Colors (following the color model of Squeaker and Squeaker Junior)) on a MINT Copy of the classic Disney Animation textbook (Walt Disney's Art of Animation) at a ToonTOOLS Dealership Art Supply Store known as "The McMouser City Art Supply and Animation Equipment Shoppe" (which animaiton wannabes, student animators and, yes, animation hobbyists purchase ToonTOOLS' Vinyl Acrylic Paint Colors (and, yes, Other Animation Supplies) for Low Prices (In This Case -- $1.00 for a 2-Ounce Spout-Capped Plastic Squeeze Bottle, $2.00 for a 4-Ounce Spout-Capped Plastic Squeeze Bottle and even $3.00 for a 8-ounce spout-capped plastic squeeze bottle plus $50.00 for 16-Field Animation Drawing Discs, $30.00 for 12-Field Animation Drawing Discs, $100.00 for a Animation Drafting Table (with a pre-cut 16-1/2" Round Hole for the Disc) along with $10.00 for a pack of 500 ACME-Punched 12-Field Drawing Paper and for a pack of 500 ACME-Punched 12-Field Acetate Cels plus even $20.00 for a pack of 500 Acme-Punched 16-Field Drawing Paper and a pack of 500 ACME-Punched 16-Field Acetate Cels)) when They purchased their "tools of the trade", Bancy saw a poster alerting the animation wannabes and other junior animators of the "Student" type (including some of the "Hobbyist" type) that the Preston Igafo-Te'o Animation Studio package film, titled "Not Another Screwball Comedy!", which showcases Four 8-Minute "Modern Rapshody" Shorts (The First 2 Shorts featuring "Carl Cat and Turbo Mouse" accompanied by 2 More featuring "Andrew and the Magic White-board Marker") in 1 Hour and 15 Minutes and is premiering in Theaters Everywhere (including Cinemark's "McMouser City Movies 16" at the McMouser City Crossing Mall in McMouser City, California!) but on Friday during opening day, It Was Decided that Toby and Percy head to their auditorium with Streaky and Wally to see a 1987 Summer re-release of Don Bluth's "The Secret of NIMH" as they split up leaving Bancy and Reggie getting their tickets along with those of Plushie and Fat Rat for "Not Another Screwball Comedy!". Later, it was dusk as everyone went to bed but when Bancy is about to fall asleep, he heard a terrified Percy screaming "They're After Me!!!" as The Mousie Trio's timid little brother ran into Wally's Bedroom where He and Streaky sleep on a Bunk Bed (top to bottom) and Reggie Thames Jaguar is in his sleeping bag, as they woke up, hearing Percy screaming that Andrew and his living "White Board Drawing" friends were after him, Percy explained to them about his "bad dream" where Percy is about to venture into Thorn Valley but was too late when the entire "Thorn Valley" setting was turned into a Whiteboard-drawn City and Andrew and Pals popped out from an open door, chased Percy and poor Percy fell down into a sewer hole where he kept falling until he woke up then Reggie explained how dreams were made like a "mixed-up jigsaw puzzle" but when They heard Bancy screaming "HELP!" after his bad dream occurred, he expalined to them that his dream was that he was painting a cel of Squeaker and Squeaker Jr. but the spout-capped plastic squeeze bottles of Mike's vinyl-acrylic cel paint turned into the same characters as those in Percy's "nightmare" and they started chasing him until woke up and at the end, They All slept with Reggie! (in Wally and Streaky's bedroom) - (NOTE: This Cartoon used Real-World Advertising on the animation textbook, Walt Disney's "The Art of Animation", Cinemark Theatres Inc., Sullivan Bluth Studios LTD. and FAX Animation Company. (now merged with Alan Gordon Enterprises Inc.) Also, this cartoon also marked the final appearence of Carl Cat and Turbo Mouse and even cameo appearences of Toby Ratwaller, Squeaker and Squeaker Junior and Mike Patterson)'' StarToons Animation Company Inc. (Chicago, Illinois) *''S2-E7b - "Michelle's Plumbing Problem" - When Michelle is having trouble with the kitchen sink's water faucet, Two Plumbers (Mike Patterson and Toby Ratwaller) come to her aid in this "Bancy'fied" version of the 1954 "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon, titled "Floor Flusher". (NOTE - This Cartoon pays homage to the 1954 "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon, titled "Floor Flusher")'' *''S2-E8a - ''"Highway Trouble!"' - In This One-Shot Cartoon, Plushie wakes up from his long winter's sleep to see that his redwood forest is turned into a "super highway"! So Plushie tries to "outsmart" the super high-way in many attempts (ranging from crossing the empty road and gets flattened by a 1960s Volkswagen Beetle (driven by Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr., making an unexpected cameo) to trying his best at "playing possum" but later gets flattened again, this time, by an R.V.! At the end, Plushie decides to not "fake" hibernation ever again by starting "Plushies Highway Service Station" which ends with Plushie saying "If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them!" (NOTE - This One-Shot Cartoon focused on Plushie as the main character and is a 12-Minute version of the 1958 "Yogi Bear" cartoon short film, titled "Baffled Bear" (Produced by Hanna-Barbera)) *''S2-E9b - '"Mouse On The Lam"' - When Bancy is (falsely) accused of a crime he didn't commit, Reggie Thames Jaguar and Percy McMouser start investigating who accused Bancy and it was revelaed that it was Bancy's rival, Edward Rodentsky, that commited that crime (Edward littered Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr.'s office with crumpled up sheets of 8-1/2" x 11" paper while Preston is asleep) and Preston caught Edward, with Edward's litterbug identity exposed, and Edward Rodentsky after littering Preston's office was "exiled" from Preston's studio for good! (NOTE - This Cartoon marks the only appearence of Bancy's Rival (Edward Rodentsky) as the main antagonist in the same cartoon as "Mouse on The Lam". Also, This was the only episode of "The Bancy and Pals Show" to ever have a villain in it!) *''S2-E10a - "Bancy's First Job!" - In This "Bancy'fied" Version of the Stan & Jan Berenstain Book, "The Berenstain Bears and Mama's New Job", Bancy creates the first Cel Painting to be commissioned by a Fan of Preston Iggy Animation Studios' Traditional Animation Projects (which was the very first commissioned Cel painting that Bancy ever made) and He Sold it to the Preston Igafo-Te'o Studio fan for $50. The Next Day, Bancy decides to open The Preston Igafo-Te'o Animation Studio's NEW "Limited Edition Non-Production Cel Painting" Division inside the studio's Ink and Paint department and he was placed in his first job as a "Junior Cel Painter" then after Bancy gets a phone call from Another "Preston Igafo-Te'o Studio" Fanatic, which is actually Reggie Thames Jaguar that commissioned his partner, Bancy, to create a Non-Production Cel Painting of Percy as a Background Designer! So Bancy did the penciled sketch of the background, drawn a sketch of Percy in the role of a background designer (working in Vinyl-Acrylic Cel Paint on Bristol Paper) traces the character drawing onto a clear acetate cel (which is the same 12-Field hieght as the Standard-Sized Bristol sheet and The Drawing of Percy) using a Technical Ink Pen with its refillable ink cartridge filled with BLACK opaque cel ink. Then as the ink dries, Bancy flips the cel backwards and started to "puddle" the paint onto the reverse side of the cel while a background designer uses a Animation Drafting Table with the 12-Field Disc mounted into its round pre-cut hole with a floresent light behind the disc's plexiglas window to trace the penciled sketch of the background onto a Single Field-sized 12-Field Sheet of Bristol Paper using a felt-tip pen then the background designer colors inside the inked-in outlines of the background (involving a Background Designer's Desk) in color using transparent watercolor paint colors and watercolor paintbrushes and when the paint is quickly dried and opaque on the reverse side of The "Percy" Cel, the cel fits into the background then are stuffed into a over-sized photo frame (with the inked front of the cel down in front of the glass window) and is sold to Reggie with his pay of $50 after a lot of hard work! At the end, Bancy and his Brothers with Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. celebrate Bancy's well-paid victory by having dinner at Denny's. (NOTE - This Cartoon used Real-World Advertising on only three companies, Denny's Restaurants Inc., Coca-Cola and even Rapidograph/KOH-I-NOOR. Also, This Cartoon is the final one to be a "Bancy'fied" version of a Berenstain Bears book (first one being "Bancy, Percy and the Bad Dream))'' *''S2-E11b - "Party Mouser" '- Percy's 8th Birthday is Coming Up and Everyone (lead by Bancy with Reggie Thames Jaguar) decorated Bancy's house with neat party decorations (including a custom-made banner that reads "Happy 8th Birthday, Percy!") and the next day Percy turns 8 years old when he woke up from his night time sleep and is excited to have his Best 8th Birthday that he'd ever dreamed of! So During the Party, Percy was the first one out on "Musical Chairs", (with the music done by Reggie (off-screen) on the snare drum) Was Forced to Kiss Macy on her cheek, Discovered that It Wouldn't be Polite for Percy to get the prize after winning the game of "Pin the Cheese in the Mouse's Feed Bowl", Was Bounced on the Go-Kart race (where Percy suprisingly won the race against his own party guests) and Got Full on a lunch of Cheddar Cheese Pizza (Bancy's perfect "pizza"-related recipe) then when Percy almost had it with blowing out his 8 candles becuase they're still lit with Toby saying to him "That's How Many Children you'll get when you grow up!" That Did It! Just When Everyone sang "Happy Birthday, Percy!" after Percy finally blew out all 8 candles, he is now upset and bursts into tears then Bancy came to him comforting him and Percy told Bancy "It Wasn't Fair! I Was the First One out in Musical Chairs, I Didn't Get my Cheese game Prize, I Got Bounced during the Go-Kart Race and Full on the Pizza!" and he also said to him "And I Don't want to have 8 Guests! I Only Wanted to have 4!". Just the thought of it made Percy buried his face into Bancy's T-Shirt as Percy cried again but Mike explained to Percy that he hasn't opened his presents, "...plus Cake and Ice Cream", added Toby and Percy finally stopped crying as he started drying his tears! at the end, Percy did knew that he is having his GRANDEST 8th Birthday that he ever dreamed of with Percy saying, "I Would Like to Thank Everyone for coming to my 8th Birthday!". (NOTE - This Cartoon is the only one to be a "Bancy'fied" Version of "The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Birthday"'s Mid-1980s TV Episode adaptation of the same name. Also, This Cartoon even used stock music from George Bruns (using Original Soundtrack CD Albums (Score Tracks from 101 Dalmatians (1961) and The AristoCats (1970)) courtesy of Walt Disney Records) *''S2-E12a - '"A Date to Roller Skate!" '- Mike, Michelle and The Mousie Brothers head to the McMouser City Roller Rink and Snack Bar for Mike teaching Michelle to Roller Skate as The Mousie Brothers watch them skate together. (NOTE - This Cartoon is revealed that Michelle Finkle is nearly clumsy at roller skating until Mike finally taught her to roller-skate without falling down on the seat of her skirt. Also, the Final "Bancy and Pals" episode to be animated, inked then painted onto cels and photographed (with the backgrounds behind the cels) in De Luxe by Chicago-based "StarToons Animations Co., Inc.")'' Richard Williams Productions (London, U.K.)/Ruby-Spears (Burbank, California) *''S3-E13b - '''"Touring London" - After The McMouser Family along with The Patterson Family and The Finkle Family, accompanied by Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. (with His Dad, Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr.) buy plane tickets to ride a plane to London, They and Preston Sr. plus Preston Jr. spent the weekend visiting Preston Sr.'s very first sattelite studio, "Preston Igafo-Te'o Animation London LTD.", just in time for the british-american studio's GRAND OPENING. They Began the weekend by touring the British-American studio then Saturday came as their last day in London where they buy Animation Supply Samples from PerspexTOONS Animation Supply Co., Inc., a British friend of California-based ToonTOOLS Corporation where Mike bought a set of 8 4-ounce bottles of PerspexTOONS' Vinyl-Acrylic Cell Paint (Green, Blue, Black, White, Yellow, Orange, Red) along with a pack of Ten 2-ounce Hinge-capped Plastic Mixing Jars and at the end, Sunday came and it was time for The Preston Igafo-Te'o U.S. Team to say goodbye to their british friends before they rode the plane back to McMouser City, California! (NOTE - "PerspexTOONS Animation Supply Co., Inc." is a British-based "take" on ChromaColour)'' *''S3-E14a - "Squeak Another Half Hour!"' - In this Sequel to Season 2's "Squeak at Me!", Squeaker and his son, (Squeaker Junior) are being honored by their NEW Owner, Mike Patterson, as he is accompanied by Bancy, Toby and Percy to interview the blue-furred fancy mouse duo and their debut on their first two cartoons as new arrivals. (NOTE - This Cartoon Contains re-used footage from 2 Previous "Bancy and Pals" episodes, "Squeaker that Came to Dinner" & "Squeak at Me!" (both produced and animated previously by McMouser Animation Studios)) *''S3-E15b - "Green Mouse Blues" - This Cartoon Opened with Bancy and Toby, alredy sitting at a Bus Stop waiting for the Bus back to the Preston Igafo-Te'o Condo Park and Apartment Center's bus stop and Toby narrates the story of how they end up at that bus stop in a narrator voice (Toby's Narrator Voice is provided by Corey Burton in a narrative voice similar to that on the 2007 Goofy short, "How to Hook Up your Home Theater", (produced by Disney)) as the story begins with a flashback where Bancy tries to catch the "Good Morning, Mickey!" program on The Disney Channel but when he discovered that it was already over and "Wake, Rattle and Roll" (produced by Hanna-Barbera and Four Point Entertainment in co-production with The Disney Channel) was already on which led to Bancy drinking too many bottles of Coca-Cola (as a joke to make himself drunk) and when Bancy was carried onto a water wave to "drown" in a sewer hole, Bancy did not drown becuase Toby already saved him from having the guilt of sending himself to "Death Row". At the end, Bancy and Toby's bus back to the Preston Igafo-Te'o Condo Park and Apartment Center's bus stop finally came, The Rat-and-Mouse cousin duo ride the bus and they're finally home with their families! (After it turns out that They were done shopping at ToonTOOLS Corporation with their Purchase for Preston Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios delivered by United Parcel Serives delivery truck from Culver City to McMouser City) (NOTE - This Cartoon could be a "take" on MGM's Hanna-Barbera produced "Tom and Jerry" CinemaScope cartoon, titled "Blue Cat Blues")'' *''S3-E16a - '''"Toby's First Day of High School!" ''- When Toby gets "permanently suspended" from his last days of 8th Grade (at McMouser City Middle School) due to Toby being nearly clumsy, Bancy hires Clarence "Fat Rat" McMouser as his replacement Middle School tutor at The McMouser Family House. When Bancy and His Family left for touring ToonTOOLS Corporation in Culver City, Toby learns how multiplaction works with a caculator, when The Last Lesson from Fat Rat is to teach Toby how Cola and Orange Soda mix as "Cola with Orange", Toby swallows the cola-orange soda mixture out of the sample cup into his own mouth then Fat Rat snaps, "Taste Test It! Not Guzzle It!!" when Toby spits out giant soda bubbles that burst into tiny bubbles at Fat Rat as the tutor plush was running out of the way, after Fat Rat falls into the deep end of The McMouser City Community Pool, Toby saves Fat Rat from drowning in the pool! At the end, Toby graduated from Middle School early (with Fat Rat congratulating him for saving his life) he is given a diploma and mounts it on the wall in his bedroom at His Family's House! (NOTE - This Cartoon is a 12-Minute "Bancy'fied" Version of the 1957 Baby Huey short, titled "Pest Pupil". Also, The Only "Bancy and Pals" Episode to have Toby exiled from Middle School.) *''S3-E17b - "Toby's Cousinhood Day" '- Toby does his best to impress Bancy on their Cousinhood Day by having Toby do all the easy work for Bancy as he gets to enjoy himself but an attempt to fix Bancy's car backfired, causing his car to not stopping, Toby almost saves Bancy but The Green Mouse ends up with a broken east leg (and a broken west arm) and the short ends with Toby at the McMouser City Hospital in Bancy's hospital room (as Bancy is in a hospital bed) and He gave Bancy his word; "I Got This, My Cousin, I'll Be Your Classmate at the Kit Mouse Center... because TOMORROW'S OUR FIRST DAY OF SUMMER SCHOOL!" and Bancy knocks himself to sleep with an OLD-TIME CARTOON MALLET with Toby saying to a sleepy Bancy; "Good Night, Cousin Bancy!" (NOTE: This One-Shot Cartoon is a 12-Minute "Bancy'fied" Version of the 1959 Baby Huey cartoon, titled "Huey's Father's Day", because it actually focused on Toby and Bancy as the main characters) *''S3-E18a - '''"Bancy's Big Break!" - Bancy McMouser is being honored by his Pals (Toby Ratwaller, Reggie Thames Jaguar, Preston Iggy, Sr. and Mike Patterson with Michelle Finkle and Bancy's Brothers by their side) to interview him about his previous cartoons (using footage from 4 of Bancy's Earlier Cartoons) and how his complete series of 36 episodes were a success! (NOTE - This Cartoon contains Re-used footage from "Squeaker that Came to Dinner", "Touring Preston's Studio", "A Date to Roller Skate" and "Reggie is Introduced!")'' List of Credits McMouser Animation Studios (Seasons No.1, No. 2 and No. 3) *''Produced and Directed, Written and Created by PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR.'' *''Story Sketches - BUZZ POTAMKIN (1988-1989) and PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR., PRESTON BLAIR (1988-1989) and SKIP JONES, (1989-1990) CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O and BUTCH HARTMAN (1988)'' *''Layout - BUZZ POTAMKIN (Character Sketches,1988-1989) and PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR., (Character Sketches/Background Sketches) BUTCH HARTMAN (1988, Character Sketches) and CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O, (Background Sketches) GUY VASILOVICH (Background Sketches,1989-1990) and PRESTON BLAIR (Character Sketches, 1988-1989)'' *''Animation - SKIP JONES (1989-1990) and PRESTON BLAIR, (1988-1989) PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. (1989-1990 and PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. (1988-1989)'' *''Color Models - CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O and SUSAN McMOUSER'' *''Cel Inkers - ADRIAN McMOUSER and PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR.'' *''Cel Painters - SUSAN McMOUSER and CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O'' *''Background Painters - GUY VASILOVICH (1989-1990) and DAN READ, (1988-1989) PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. (1989-1990) and PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. (1988-1989)'' *''Camera Operators - PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. and ADRIAN McMOUSER'' *''Film Editing and Negative Cutting - BancyTOON STUDIOS FILM EDITING SERVICE'' *''Sound by BancyTOON STUDIOS SOUND SERVICE'' *''Executive Producer - PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR.'' *''Associate Producer - CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O'' Ruby-Spears/Southern Star Studios (Season No. 1) *''Produced and Directed, Written and Created by PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR.'' *''Executive Producers - JOE RUBY and KEN SPEARS'' *''Animation Production Services by SOUTHERN STAR STUDIOS (Sydney, Austrailia)'' *''Film Editing and Negative Cutting by SOUTHERN STAR STUDIOS'' *''Sound by BUENA VISTA SOUND SERVICES'' StarToons Animation Company Inc. (Season No. 2) *''Produced and Directed, Written and Created by PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR.'' *''Executive Producer - CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O'' *''Animaiton Production Services by StarToons ANIMATION COMPANY INC.'' *''Film Editing and Negative Cutting by StarToons ANIMATION COMPANY INC.'' *''Sound by RYDER SOUND SERVICES INC.'' Richard Williams Productions/Ruby-Spears (Season 3) *''Produced and Directed, Written and Created by PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR.'' *''Executive Producers (U.S.) - JOE RUBY and KEN SPEARS'' *''Animation Director (U.K.) - RICHARD WILLIAMS'' *''Animation Production Services by RICHARD WILLIAMS PRODUCIONS (London, U.K.)'' *''Xerography, Cel Painting and Production Camera Services by RUBY-SPEARS'' *''Film Editing and Negative Cutting by BancyTOON STUDIOS FILM EDITING SERVICE'' *''Sound Effects by BUENA VISTA SOUND SERVICES'' Voice Characterizations *''PATRICK ZIMMERMAN as Bancy McMouser (impersonating one of the title mice off of "Pixie & Dixie")'' *''TOM KENNY as Wally McMouser (impersonating Benny the Ball off of "Top Cat")'' *''PAUL WINCHELL as Streaky McMouser (1988, Impersonating Pooh Bear's Tigger)'' *''JUNE FORAY as Streaky McMouser (1989-1990, Impersonating the title possum off of "The Pogo Special Birthday Special")'' *''SID RAYMOND as Toby Ratwaller (1988-1989, Impersonating Baby Huey)'' *''CHARLIE ADLER as Toby Ratwaller (1990, Impersonating Buster Bunny off of Warner Bros.' "Tiny Toons")'' *''RODGER BUMPASS as Reggie Thames Jaguar (Impersonating Squidward off of "SpongeBob SquarePants")'' *''TARA STRONG as Percy McMouser (Impersonating Timmy Turner off of "The Fairly OddParents!")'' *''DAVID KAUFMAN as Mike Patterson (Impersonating Marty McFly off of the "Back to The Future" films (produced by Universal Studios))'' *JEAN VANDER PYL as Mike's Mother/Grace Patterson (Impesonating Wilma Flintstone) *JANET WALDO as Michelle Finkle (Impersonating Judy Jetson off of "The Jetsons") *GREY DeLISLE as Macy Finkle (Impersonating Sam Manson off of "Danny Phantom") *PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. as Himself (A 5-Fingered Caricature of Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr.) *JASON MARSDEN as Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. (A 5-Fingered Caricature of Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr.) *PAMELA ALDON as Plushie McMouser (impersonating Spinelli off of Disney's "RECESS") *BILL FARMER as Clarence "Fat Rat" McMosuer (Impersonating Goofy) *BILLY WEST as Edward Rodentsky/Bancy's Rival (Impersonating Ren off of "The Ren and Stimpy Show") *BJ WARD as Amy Finkle/The Finkle Girls' Mother (Impersonating Betty Rubble) *COREY BURTON as Toby's Narration Voice (impersonating the Goofy's "Everyman" Narrator of the 2000's) *S. SCOTT BULLOCK as The Prize Counter Clerk (impersonating Dash Baxter off of "Danny Phantom") *Casting by CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O *Dialogue Recorded at BUZZY'S RECORDING SERVICES *Track Reading by McMouser ANIMATION STUDIOS Category:Community Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons